Treacherous
by ArianaGrande08
Summary: Jade ends up in a mental hospital after a major downfall. Tori refuses to let Jade's personality disappear forever, can she help her before it's too late? Based off of Treacherous by Taylor Swift.
1. Chapter 1

**Treacherous: Chapter One**

Tori hits the call button which buzzes and crackles, until a nurse's voice comes through the speaker. "Welcome to Los Angeles Mental Hospital, how can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Tori Vega, I'm here to see Jade West. I'm a friend." Tori replies, her stomach already tying into knots as usual when she comes here. "Oh hello Tori, come on in."

The wooden door clicks, and Tori walks inside, greeted by Jade's nurse, Maggie. "Hi Tori, how are you today?" The stout woman asks, smiling at Tori with a sympathetic expression. "I'm fine, thank you, but the real question is how is she doing?" Tori hopes something new has happened, but she can only nurse leads Tori down the plain white hallway, to room 202.

"She's the same as usual dear. But go right on in."

Maggie unlocks the heavy white door that isolates Jade from the world. Tori nods politely, glancing inside the dismal living arrangement. "If you need anything at all, let me know." "Thanks Maggie." Tori sighs, and the nurse proceeds to leave the room and to her desk across from, going back to her work.

Jade sits like a statue in front of the small window in her macabre room, watching the rain droplets racing each other on the glass. Tori pulls up her chair across from Jade, staring at the emotionless shell of a girl in front of her.

"Hi Jade." Tori says abruptly, trying to get the other girl's attention, who just continues to watch the rain pattering against window. "It's a very rainy day isn't it?

No answer.

Jade doesn't even acknowledge Tori's presence, she just continues to stare out the window blankly, with glassy grey and green eyes, her pale skin appearing more ghostly then usual.

Jade has been in the mental hospital for 4 months now, after she had an emotional break down shortly after her mother's death. Although Jade wasn't even remotely close to her mother, the death came from out of nowhere and shocked her to the core. Jade felt the ongoing guilt of never being able to say good bye, or even just see her mother for the last time.

Jade tried to hurt several people, and began lashing out on innocent ones. No one could control her, and she began wasting away to nothing, grades slipped, she was plagued with fatigue, and snapped unexpectedly at anyone, including Tori. Especially Tori.

And that's what hurt the most.

Tori wasn't sure how to approach Jade during that time of her life, because Tori herself never experienced such loss. She knew Jade hated her from some unknown reason, but she wanted to make it known to Jade that she cared and wanted to help. All she wants is to see Jade's signature smirk, to hear her saracastic bantering. Anything that seemed normal.

But the goth pushed her away, shut her out, and refused to let anyone tell her that she needed help.

She's Jade West, she doesn't need anyone, right?

Everyday for 4 months, Tori visits Jade after school, trying to get any type of communication from her. Jade hasn't spoken at all since she had been put in the hospital. She just nods or shakes her head when she is asked something by the staff, but remains silent at all times, her depression taking over her every emotion.

It kills Tori to see her like this, so expressionless, so boring, so not the Jade West she's used to. It's like someone stole Jade's soul, and left the empty shell to fend for itself.

Tori looks around the room, noticing the flowers she brought yesterday were drooping over with thirst, desperately in need of some water. Tori gets up from her chair, pouring her water bottle into the pot, soaking up the dry soil.

"I thought I told you to water these Jade." Tori says in disappointment, returning to her seat. She thought bringing some life into the room might get Jade to look at them, and maybe give the room color.

Something in Tori snaps as Jade blatantly ignores her again. Tori huffs in frustration, stomping over to Jade.

"Jade! I know you can hear me! Get out of this! Come back to reality! Say something, anything! Please. Please." Tori, leans down to eye level with Jade, hands gripping her shoulders tight and firm, shaking her a bit.

Jade's broken and sorrowful eyes snap up in almost fear and rage because of Tori's outburst, piercing into Tori's own soul.

"Let go of me." Jade growls, trying to shrug Tori off.

Well at least that side of Jade is still there.

* * *

**Hey so I've had this idea for awhile, review and let me know if you want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Treacherous Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer- I ****don't own any characters or Victorious obviously, just saying. **

"What?" Tori says in incredulity, incompetent of comprehending that Jade just spoke.

"You heard me, let go!" The raven haired girl slips out of Tori's grip, standing up for the first time in months without being told she has to. Jade hates being told what to do or how to do it. It makes her feel as if she's not in control of her own life. It was a pride thing, and irked Jade to the core.

"Oh my gosh, you talked!" Tori stares at the girl with astonishment, crossing over to her to pull Jade into an excruciating hug. Jade can't handle it, her violent streak still lingering in her system. She shoves Tori off, causing her to be taken aback by the harsh action, releasing a gasp. "Ow! That really hurt Jade!"

"Get over it, why the hell are you here anyway?! Why are you always here? Just leave me alone for god's sake!" Jade yells, a burning pulse traveling through her body.

"I want to help you Jade! You need to get back to normal, go back to school, be with your friends."

"Some friends, they haven't visited me." Jade knows she's pushed them away, but she doesn't to blame herself for once.

"That's because they're scared Jade, they don't know how you'll act towards them. But you've been acting like a pile of bricks for the last 4 months, so I don't blame them for not coming around."

Jade just rolls her eyes, they seem like daggers to Tori, stabbing her repeatedly and viciously. Tori can't believe after all she's done for Jade, after spending her free time with her, she treats her still like she's the enemy. Like Tori's the one who caused all of the mental and physical chaos, but it was really Jade who got herself into this disaster.

"Don't bother coming here anymore Vega, I don't need any of you in my life. This is who I fucking am now, so just except it and move on!"

Tori is furious now, why would Jade want to live like this? Does she want to have no point in living? No future? Because that's an awful way to go through life.

"This isn't you Jade! This isn't you at all! You aren't a lifeless human being who sits around and feels sorry for herself. That's not the Jade I knew, she didn't give a shit what people thought, and most certainly strived for success. Don't you see what you've become?"

Tori is on the verge of tears, her body filled with the adrenaline she never knew she had, and Jade was the only person who could make it occur. She pushed her to the limit, to her edge, over the edge.

"Go worry about your own life. Stay out of mine. I'm done listening to this!" Jade snaps, making full eye contact with Tori.

"I'm not leaving until you listen to me Jade! You need to get out of here."

"Fuck off Vega, I'm warning you." Jade growls, her temper quickly becoming lost and wearing down by the second. "Leave or I will hurt you. I'm not kidding."

Tori suddenly feels frightened by the anger emmitting from Jade. The girl with hatred eyes and bitter words was threatening, and Tori didn't realize all the tension Jade has bottled up inside her. It was ready to attack at any moment, and it was going to be ugly.

"Please Jade..just listen." Tori whispers, but barely audible to Jade. Maggie enters the room, concern in her eyes. "What's going on in here?! Jade you're up!"

"I have to go." Tori glances at Jade desperately, then grabs her bag. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Alright dear, let's settle down now." Maggie coos to Jade, who shrugs the nurse off and proceeds to her original position. Tori takes in Jade's figure once more before leaving, her heart sinking tragically to the bottom of her chest. She thought she could bring Jade back, but it now seems as if nothing can. She knows Jade is still in there, down in the chasm of her soul.

Tori drives home in complete throbbing sorrow, and tends to her homework before getting in bed. She yearns for Jade to smirk, or laugh, or anything besides spit words of hate. To actually except help for once. Her voice was like venom this afternoon, stinging and burning Tori's heart. It was appalling how bad things got, and Jade was oblivious to it.

Or so it seemed.

* * *

**Sorry to make it short, had a major project due. And I'm sick on top of that, but here it is! Thanks for the lovely comments. Check out my other story Give Love A Try, I will be updating that soon as well. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Treacherous Chapter Three**

Jade honestly couldn't feel worse about what happened yesterday with Tori.

The events came in relapsing flashbacks and kept her awake all through the night, the pain on Tori's face forever burned in the back of Jade's mind. Jade knows that all Tori ever wanted was to be her friend, for that reason Jade has yet to figure out.

People have always just learned to not even bother with Jade, she either liked you or she didn't. It's as simple as that. No one can win her affections that easily, only a few people like Beck and Cat were able to knock down a couple of Jade's barriers but not get to her completely.

But where were they now? Certainly not here. Jade had it rough in the beginning shortly after her mother's death, couldn't they understand that? Couldn't anyone understand that?

Yet Tori is the only one who actually bothers to be accepted by Jade, and it annoys Jade to no end because she just doesn't understand it. So there she sits, Tori inhabiting her mind once again, causing her to feel mentally strained. Jade didn't ask for any of this to happen, it was her own fault for not trying to engage in a relationship with her mother. They used to be the best of friends, and did things together that moms and daughters usually do.

All of that changed when Jade's parents separated, then eventually divorced. Her mother became fully invested in work, and Jade stopped trying to keep the relationship alive. Now her mother was a dead, lifeless corpse, and the guilt couldn't be worse on Jade.

Jade's father on the other hand only acknowledges Jade occasionally, when they see each other in the morning before school and work, if Jade was lucky. Most days he leaves early and stays at work late, leaving Jade to make dinner or be forced to socialize with her unbearable step mother, Linda.

Linda is an obvious gold-digger, always after money, never love. Her material items and yappy little dog are the only things she cares about, and getting her weekly trip to the spa. But she needed it, she was one hideous woman.

So Jade has a dysfunctional family life, no surprise there.

She was just raised that way, her parents always consumed in work, and rarely spending quality time with their daughter who suffered in silence.

But Jade adapted to the solitude, and just took it out on others, not seeing any harm in expressing her thoughts. But could it have really done it this time? Has she taken it too far?

Staring out the window was getting kind of boring, and she missed her friends and though they stopped coming, she knew they still cared. Tori's words were right, and it killed Jade to admit it.

Tori woke up the next day unsure of what to do, it was Saturday and she usually went to visit Jade for the whole day, sharing her weekly stories of events that happened with her. But Jade's lucidity that she did not want Tori there left Tori without anything to do. She sits in her room listening to the faint sound of Trina's piercing singing in the shower, and sighs in boredom and frustration.

Tori always had a crush on Jade. Since the minute she laid eyes on Jade on her first day at Hollywood Arts, Tori's been hooked. It's the way Jade isn't afraid to be herself, the way she smirks, laughs at pain, and has a soft spot for people like Cat. Tori has always known Jade has a heart, despite her cold and harsh exterior.

She wants to be able to get to know that girl, the one underneath it all. Tori wants to see the real Jade. It doesn't have to be a full on relationship, all Tori asks is for a simple friendship, maybe to be able to hang out with Jade once in awhile. Maybe not to be insulted every time she approaches her.

Tori has been nothing but courteous to Jade and never did anything to get her upset purposely. She can't understand why this girl hates her so much, why every time Tori has success, Jade brings her down with one single blow.

And even though Jade says to stay away, Tori feels like Jade doesn't really want that. That pushing people away is a defense mechanism, whereas she really craves people's attention and presence.

It simply baffles Tori about Jade's complexity, and finds it hard to keep up with day to day. Jade remains a mystery to a lot of people, and she seems as if she enjoys it.

It drives Tori insane, trying to read Jade's mixed signals, whether or not she actually likes Tori or is just messing with her. Jade is a master of many personalities, and knows how to use them in the most perfect situation.

Little does Tori know is that Jadelyn August West doesn't really despise her as much as she thinks she does, it's just a hidden form of jealousy and fright. Yes, Jade West gets scared. As hard as it is to believe, Jade has a fear of something that is so simple and common, but she would die if anyone found out about it.

She's afraid of being left alone.

Tori decides maybe she would give her some space, and let Jade cool off. Tori knows she has to get Jade back on track, and she's going to need a good plan in order to do it. So she sits in her room and devises a plan, and hopes it works.

Jade continues to stare out her window, her thoughts making her feeling like she's really gone insane. She longs for that peppy brunette to come in the room and talk to her.

Jade realizes that she might have really hurt Tori this time, and that she's not going to be visiting today.

* * *

**Hey** **guys! So my power went out thanks to Hurricane Sandy, leaving me with no ****internet**. **Got** **my** **power** **back** **on** **Halloween though, ****but** **it's** **been** **crazy** **around** **here**, **so** **sorry** **for** **the** **wait**. **Hope** **you** **like** **it. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Treacherous: Chapter Four**

As hard as it was for Tori to refrain from seeing Jade, she managed to do it. She kept herself occupied with homework and her friends, but in the back of her mind she knew Jade was sitting in the mental hospital, wasting away like shells being washed away by the tide. Jade was the rare pearl amongst the broken, but is most likely never to be discovered.

But it aches Tori, knowing that Jade is in the emotional state she's in. All she desires is to have old Jade back. To see her smirk and to see her lifeless gray eyes turn to ocean blue again.

To know there is a person living inside her, not the monster she's become.

She figures she'd give it a week, let the pale girl calm down and maybe Tori's words might sink in a bit. That's all Tori could do, is wait every day and hope for the best.

Jade sits by her window, the day sunny and obnoxiously bright. She cringes at the sight, feeling the familiar sensation of anger boiling in her blood. Enveloped in her hateful and cursing thoughts, she doesn't hear the sound of faint knocking on her door.

"Jadelyn? It's Maggie, I'm coming in okay?" Jade growls slightly when the nurse referred to her as Jadelyn, how she despises the name and anyone who dares calling her that.

The overzealous nurse enters the room, a stupid smile plastered on red lipstick covered lips. Clearly the woman did not own a mirror to see how hideous the lipstick color looked.

"Good morning love, it's time for your group session." Maggie informs, approaching Jade calmly as if she were a wild animal ready to lunge.

If there was anything Jade hated more than people, it was being forced to interact with people, especially complete strangers who has worse problems than her. Half the girls there tried to kill themselves or others, whereas Jade simply _threatened_ to kill others. Her mind drifted back to the first time they told her she had to attend a group session, she nearly killed the nurse who escorted her to it. After all the fighting, Jade was defeated, and gave up trying to kill anyone in her path.

After a few moments of silence, Jade rises from the chair in front of the window. She almost felt pity for Maggie, who would actually want to look after suicidal sixteen and seventeen year olds for a living?

Maggie smiles weakly, holding the door open for Jade as she then escorts her down the hall into an open room.

Jade glares at anyone who offers her a 'Hello Jade,' or "Beautiful day isn't it?', and takes a seat in her usual spot, the chair placed slightly farther from the other girls. She studies the motley crew sitting before her, most of them the same people that she meets with every week.

A few awkward and potentially threatening looks are exchanged between the girls, some appearing terrified.

The instructor of the group is Dr. Riley, a very tall and slim woman, with jet black hair and dark framed glasses. The woman reminded Jade of her mother, she even had the piercing green eyes her mother once had, now only to be glazed over and forever shut with death.

Dr. Riley enters the area, taking a seat next to Jade and some other girl.

"Hello ladies, shall we begin with all of us saying our names? Just so we can all get acquainted because we have some new faces, I see. " She asks, eyes shifting around the room to glance at each girl, but getting no response.

"Why don't you start?" Dr. Riley suggests, making eye contact with a very upset looking Jade.

"Of fucking course." She mumbled under her breath, eyes casted down to the floor. "Jade." She replied, the sound barely audible.

"Jade, what a pretty name. It's nice to see you again." Dr. Riley repeats and then greets the girl, placing a hand on her arm only to be shrugged off. "Okay, how about you dear. Then we'll go around in the circle." She asks, looking to the girl next to Jade.

"Abigail."

"Marie."

"Sophia."

"Eliza."

"Brittany."

"Lana."

After the names were introduced, Dr. Riley let the new girls Abigail and Lana talk about themselves, to which at that point Jade zones out. She's just tired of hearing the same stories, just different places, names, and people. A bored and exhausted sigh leaves her as Lana begins to start her sob story.

"Jade, can you please show some respect to Lana and listen? You had your chance to be open with us and these girls were willing to listen, now can you return the favor?" Dr. Riley says in response to the sigh.

"Maybe if it wasn't the same damn story over and over again! And I don't need to share my personal stories with you people. As if you actually care what happened in my life. Face it, I'm a messed up bitch, there's nothing you can do to make me better but put me on pills. I have no future ahead of me, and neither do any of you."

Jade releases a huff after her rant, eyes taking in the sight of a disappointed Dr. Riley and six other flabbergasted mentally ill girls.

"That's the fucking truth, learn to accept it _ladies_." Jade adds, mimicking Dr. Riley and emphasizing ladies.

Dr. Riley shakes her head writing something on the notepad she holds, pushing her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose. Probably another medication, Jade assumes. But little did she know her comment caused the doctor to see a new side of her mental state. One that might add on to her days spent there.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today."

Dr. Riley stands, and the other girls are escorted out of the room, leaving Jade with a couple lingering nurses who had witnessed the scene. The room served as a recreational room, with playing cards, puzzles, and books.

But Jade stands slowly, padding over to the old piano that hasn't been tuned in ages.

And she plays a tune that she repeats everyday, making her believe that she has officially lost it.

* * *

**Hey there, sorry for the wait! If you like this check out my new story Want. And if you think I should rewrite Give Love A Try or just continue let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Treacherous: Chapter Five**

Tori gave it a few days, then a few weeks, then eventually a month. She went a whole entire month without seeing Jade, but as she walks up the steps to the mental hospital, she feels like she should've given it a year. Suppose Jade will try to actually hurt her? Or kill her? The thought makes Tori's stomach do somersaults. But she takes a deep breath, rings the call button, and braces herself for what's on the other side of the door.

Greeted by a surprised Maggie as she enters, Tori was led to Jade's room. However, the door had to remain open while she visited, apparently Jade has been having some outbursts that included a lot of screaming and throwing things. So she had to be monitored more frequently and given some more medicines to calm her down, along with more sessions with Dr. Riley. Maggie is hesitant with having Tori in the same room as Jade, but after checking with Dr. Riley, she feels it would be beneficial for Jade to see someone she knows.

Tori enters the room warily, finding the pale girl sitting in her usual spot by the window.

"Jade?" Tori manages to say, mentally praying Jade won't lash out on her.

Blue-grey eyes shift from the window to the new visitor, studying the Latina carefully since they hadn't seen the familiar face in over a month.

"Vega." Jade answers, completely deadpan.

"This is a stupid question, but how are you?" Tori asks, brown eyes meeting the grey-blue ones she's missed.

"It's not stupid, but you know, being locked up in this mental prison isn't a freaking luxury cruise."

Tori nods, sensing a bit of light heartedness coming from the normally snarky and blunt goth.

Jade watches the girl before her, noticing her nervous behavior around her.

_I do that to her? Interesting. I really am a monster. _Jade thinks as she studies the nearly shaking Tori. Guilt rises in her chest, knowing all the hateful things she once said to the tan girl, yet she is the only one who shows up and wonders how she's doing. _  
_

"Jade, I know you don't want me here, but I need you to know that I care about you. I want the old Jade back. I want the girl who played with scissors and who loved gore and guts and making people, especially me, miserable. I don't even care if you make me miserable again. I just want the girl who poured coffee on my head two years ago back. We all do. Cat, Beck, Andre, Robbie. Me. We all love you despite what you think and what you've gone through. We all talked and we're willing to work with you until you get better. I know you think you'll never heal, like this is who you'll be for the rest of your life, but it's not. You have the power to change your life. I believe in you, because you can be anything Jade. You have so much talent. So much. You can act, sing, write. If you put your mind to it, you can be successful. Please, just let me help you. Please."

Tori is practically in tears by the end of her confession, pleading for Jade to come back to reality and realize just how lost Tori is without her.

There's so much talent and beauty going to waste, and Tori's had enough of watching it slip away.

Jade sits there with a serious expression, feeling her own eyes almost tear up as she looks at the desperate girl in front of her. She knows it's hurting her friends, but she didn't realize how bad it was affecting Tori.

Tori had been there for her all this time, but was now really the time to start listening? Jade West is independent, she doesn't need anyone, does she? Is she really going to be convinced by Tori Vega that she needs to pick herself up and get back on track? Has it really come to this?

Jade bites her lip, eyes squeezing shut as she lets it all sink in.

Tori waits in anticipation, seeing that Jade might actually be contemplating the idea of being helped for once. It gives her a slight feeling of hope. Hope that Jade also sees that her life needs to be restarted, that she is capable of doing anything she wanted. And that she's not really insane at all; it was just the pain of losing her mother that drove her over the edge. Because believe it or not Jade has feelings too, like a normal human being.

And Hope that beneath the broken exterior, lies a heart worth saving.

After a few moments of unpredictable and almost painful silence, Jade's eyes open and her gaze falls back on the trembling brunette.

She thinks her answer through, hoping she doesn't regret this later.

"Okay."

* * *

**Sorry this is short! I promise next chapter will be longer but I've been busy as usual with writing a 6 page research paper on Romeo and Juliet. Fun stuff right there. But I will make chapter six much longer! Thanks for reviewing and reading! xoxo :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Treacherous Chapter Six:**

Tori stood with her mouth agape, shocked and disbelieving.

"Okay?"

"Yes, okay. I didn't fucking stutter. I'll let you help me." Jade repeated, rolling her eyes at the girl sitting in front of her.

"Wow, I- wow. I never thought I'd be able to get you, Jade West to let me help you. To let us help you. All of us are here for you, no matter what you need. It can be as simple as bringing you school work that you missed if you want to potentially graduate next year with us, to just visiting with you for an hour. I can attend a support group session with you sometime if you'd like, or we could just talk personal-"

Jade holds up a hand to stop the babbling brunette, "Okay Vega, stop right there. We are going to take this _slow_. _Extremely slow. _I'm talking a turtle covered in molasses slow. I would like to get back to school, and graduate, so I would appreciate receiving school work to keep me busy in this dump. All I've been allowed to do is play cheap ass board games, read, and try to play music on that decrepit piano. That thing hasn't been tuned in ages."

Jade missed her white baby grand at home, the feel of creating music and flow of her fingers on the keys, and she missed her home in general. She missed her scissor collection, the blood red carpets, the warm spot on her carpet where she wrote scripts and songs, the mysterious lumps in glass jars, along with her dead bug collection as well. She missed the distinct smell and taste coffee from Jet Brew in the morning before school and torturing her friends.

And as much as she hated to admit it, Jade missed being with her friends. Even screech box Trina Vega.

"Well I can definitely arrange to get all the things you missed from your teachers. They miss their dark and artistic student. Especially Sikowitz, he loves your dry sense of humor, bitter sarcasm, and Negative Nancy persona." Tori adds, a hint of a smile on her lips.

Jade couldn't fight her own smile that formed on her lips, and shook her head. "Alright Vega, get me my school work and we'll see how this 'helping' thing turns out. If I don't like it, or it doesn't fit my criteria, don't bother coming here anymore. You're lucky I'm agreeing to this at all."

Tori nods, "Look, you're the one letting me help. So you're technically helping yourself, I'm just a small contributor to your healing process. There's so much talent that you have, it would be a shame to leave it all go to waste."

"Don't get mushy on me Vega, now scram, my dinner is going to be served soon." Jade says, putting back on her signature frown and smirk as Tori seems as if she was going to burst with absolute joy.

She sure felt like it. Tori knew that if she kept trying, Jade would let her walls down and accept the help she needed and deserved. Tori also knew that she had gone through something similar to Jade's issue, and she would eventually connect with her through that. But that could be awhile until she got real answers and explanations from Jade, but Tori was willing to wait as long as possible to get the lost girl back on her feet.

Tori stood, eyes shifting to the floor then to Jade. "Before I go, give Tori a squeeze?" She asks, outstretching her arms to the pale girl sitting with an arched brow.

Jade shook her head, crossing her arms. "Not a chance in hell Vega, that's not going to work again."

Tori pouts, wiggling her hips and waving her fingers. "Come on, you know you want to Jadelyn."

Jade bit her lip, standing as she walked over to Tori. "Fine Vega, you win. But call me Jadelyn again and I will kill you with toilet paper." She growls, putting her arms around Tori's slender frame. It had been awhile since she had any real physical contact with another person, and felt body warmth besides hers.

It was a disgustingly nice sensation, and it made Jade's heart skip a beat or two.

* * *

**Hello my lovely people. Again, sorry for my absence and the short chapter. I finally got done with my damn research paper on Romeo and Juliet, which went from a six page paper to an eight page paper. I've been literally passing out from exhaustion at the end of the day, and the time to write is hard to find. Lame exuses, I know. But please bear with me, I promise more updates are to come! **


End file.
